Chrome's Tragidy
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: Ken and Chikusa are killed in an accident and Chrome goes and lives with Tsuna and his Family. What will happen between the two? You'll just have to read and find out. Rated T for suggestive themes


Tsuna and Reborn had just finished supper and were now getting ready to go to sleep.

"Man, I am so tired…" Tsuna complained, while he rubbed his tired red eyes and lying in his bed.

"Well get some sleep, you have school tomorrow and training afterwards" Reborn replied, standing on his desk.

"Come on Reborn, can't I ever get a day off?" Tsuna whined.

"Now what kind of Home Tutor would I be if I let you have a day off?" he asked rhetorically.

"A nice-" Tsuna was cut off by the doorbell. "I'll get it" he said before running downstairs to the door. He opened up the door and saw Chrome standing in front of him with her black bag in her hand and tears running down her red face.

"Chrome, what are you doing here?" he asked concerned.

"Boss, I hate to disturb you but, do you think I could stay here for a little while?" she replied. This request caught Tsuna totally off guard.

"Chrome, why would you want to stay here? Wouldn't you feel safer back in Kokuyo Land with Ken and Chikusa?" suddenly Chrome started crying. Tsuna, not wanting to make things any worse, brought her inside and sat her down on the couch in the living room. Reborn, wondering what was going on, decided to go downstairs and saw Chrome sitting on the couch crying. He jumped up and kicked Tsuna in the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Tsuna asked angrily, rubbing the back of his head.

"For not asking her what was wrong, you're the Vongola boss, you need to know what is wrong with your guardians every second of every day, especially when their like Chrome is now" he explained. He then jumped on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Your right Reborn, Chrome, do you wanna tell me why you're so upset?" he asked her.

"Well... I went to go get some food for me, Ken and Chikusa since we were out. When I was on my way back I heard some kind of tremor back at Kokuyo land and I rushed right back. When I got there I saw that the main building had collapsed and when I searched through the rubble for Ken and Chikusa, I found both of them… they were killed by the pressure of all the debris…" she exclaimed, tears building up in her eyes. She was trying her best not to cry.

Tsuna didn't know what else to say to her, Ken and Chikusa were the only people left who could take care of her. Mukuro was only able to step in for her in times of need and he didn't know where either of her parents were, not that they would take her in anyway. Reborn gave Tsuna a look that said "You're the boss, do something". Tsuna knew what he had to do.

"Chrome, you're more than welcome to stay here for as long as you like" Tsuna said, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"Thank you, boss…" she replied, hugging him. This action in turn caused him to blush, but he hugged her back. Reborn had a grin on his face.

"Hey Chrome, Why don't you go and ask Bianchi if you can stay in her and Fuuta's room while I go and tell my mom you're staying her" said Tsuna with a warm smile. "Bianchi and Fuuta's room is the first door on the right"

"A-Alright…" she replied. She then walked upstairs to Bianchi and Fuuta's room. After she was gone Tsuna went down the hall to his mom's room. He knocked on the door and to his surprised, his dad opened the door. The only thing he was wearing was an undershirt and a pair of blue boxers, same thing he usually wore when he was at home.

"D-DAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he asked completely surprised.

"Didn't your mother tell you? I'm here for a week while my construction team is on leave" he said with a goofy smile. He then leaned down and whispered in Tsuna's ear "I'm really here because the Vongola family is all on vacation."

"Ah, well anyway, Chrome is gonna be staying with us for a while, is that alright?" he asked.

"You mean your mist guardian Chrome? Of course, but why is she staying here, doesn't she have those boys looking after her?"

"Well you see…" Tsuna explained the whole story to his father and by the time he was done the happy-go-lucky smile on his father's face changed to a look of concern.

"Oh my god! That must be horrible for her, she doesn't have any family to take care of her" said Tsuna's dad with much pity in his voice.

"I know, and it would be great if you didn't bring it up in front of her because I'm trying to keep her happy." Tsuna explained. A sly grin appeared on his father's face.

"Oh I see, well just help her get settled and we'll do what we can to cheer her up tomorrow. In the meantime, make sure you two are in separate rooms" he said with a smirk. Tsuna, knowing full well what his father was getting at, blushed furiously.

"Well I could say the same to you Dad, be careful with mom, we have enough kids in this house already!" he exclaimed. Tsuna's dad blushed and then smiled.

"Alright, good night Tsuna" he said before he slid the door shut.

"Night dad" Tsuna said then walked back upstairs. "Oh, I better check and see if Chrome is doing ok with Bianchi and Fuuta." Tsuna walked over to Bianchi's room and knocked on the door. Bianchi opened the door wearing her usual white tank-top and purple jeans.

"Hi Bianchi, I was just checking to see how Chrome is doing" said Tsuna.

"Oh…" Bianchi walked out of the doorway and closed the door. "She told me the whole story, I honestly don't know what to say…" she said with a sad look on her face.

"I know, is she ok? And where's Fuuta?" he asked her.

"Chrome is a little better but she cried herself to sleep in the spare bed, and Fuuta's ranking how much Ken and Chikusa meant to her. I really feel bad for her, Tsuna you have to help her feel better." Then Fuuta walked out of the room wearing a set of baby blue button up pajamas and approached Tsuna and Bianchi.

"I just did a ranking and Chikusa was number 4, Ken was number 3, and Mukuro was number 2 on the ranking list for people most important to Chrome" he said.

"Poor chrome, losing two of the most important people in her life…" Bianchi said sadly.

"Wait, whose number one?" Tsuna asked.

"That would be you big brother" he replied cheerfully. Tsuna's cheeks turned bright red.

'_I'm the most important person to Chrome? I thought that would surely be Mukur_o' Tsuna thought in his head. "Well, I guess I should go and let Chrome rest, she defiantly had a long day…" he said before turning around and walking back to his room. When he got back to his room, Tsuna saw that Reborn was staring at him.

"Yo, Tsuna, is Chrome ok?" Reborn asked concerned.

"Well, Bianchi said she was a little better but she cried herself to sleep" he replied, lying back in bed. "I don't know what to do, I mean I wanna make her feel better but she lost 2 of the most important people in her life"

"Maybe you should take her to the amusement park and try and get her mind of it" Reborn suggested.

"I don't know, she might not like-"

"You'll get out of training to take her" Reborn cut him off with a taunting voice.

"I'll go straight after school, night Reborn" said Tsuna before falling fast asleep in his bed without even changing out of his normal clothes, closely followed by Reborn in his hammock.

The next morning, Chrome awoke to find herself in a bed with Fuuta in the bed next to her and Bianchi pulling a tank top over her head. Bianchi turned around and looked at Chrome.

"I-I'm sorry…" she said looking away.

"It's fine, Fuuta sees me changing all the time" she replied as she finished pulling the tank top over her stomach. "So, are you feeling any better?"

"Well, a little, but I still miss Ken yelling at me to get him more food and Chikusa calming him down…" she said smiling at, what she considers, her fond memories.

Bianchi walked over to Chrome and placed her hand on Chrome's shoulder. "Well, how about we go downstairs and get some breakfast" she suggested.

"Actually I'm not hungry…" Chrome's stomach rumbled just enough for Bianchi to hear it and laugh calmly and Chrome to blush.

"Really? Your stomach tells a different story" she said grinning. "How about I wake up Fuuta and you go meet Ms. Sawada downstairs that sound alright Chrome?"

"A-Alright…" Chrome got out of bed, and walked downstairs to find that Tsuna, Lambo, I-Pin, Tsuna's mom and dad and Reborn all sitting down at, or in Reborn's case standing on, the table eating. When they noticed her, Tsuna's mom got up and walked over to Chrome questioningly.

"Um, hello, who are you?" she asked. Tsuna turned to his dad with an angry look on his face.

"Dad, you didn't tell mom about Chrome?" He exclaimed.

"Oops, I knew there was something I forgot to do… I guess I forgot to tell her after we… never mind..." he said smiling sheepishly and blushing. "Honey, this is one of Tsuna's friends and she needs a place to stay for a while, that's ok right?"

"Oh of course, I just wish you told me, I would have made Chrome some breakfast" she replied. "You sit down sweety and I'll get you some food" she said, guiding Chrome to a seat next to Tsuna.

"Oh there's no need to put yourself through the trouble…" she replied before her stomach rumbled again and she blushed.

"Don't be silly dear, it will only take a second to whip you up some food so just be patient" Tsuna's mom went to the counter and started making some food for her.

"So why are you here anyway, girly?" Lambo asked in a snobby 5 year old way.

"Lambo that's not polite!" I-pin yelled at him. She was about to shoot a Gyoza Fist at Lambo when Bianchi and Fuuta soon walked into the kitchen and sat down, Fuuta next to Chrome and Bianchi in front of Reborn and placing him in her lap.

"Morning everyone" Fuuta said cheerfully.

"Good morning Fuuta, did you sleep well?" Tsuna's mom said placing some rice in a bowl for Chrome.

"I sure did" he replied before he started to eat the food laid out for him.

"Hey Chrome" said Tsuna, "Would you like to go to the Amusement Park after I come home from school today?"

"Oh, uh sure that would be nice boss…" she replied looking down and smiling. Tsuna leaned over to Chrome's ear.

"You can just call me Tsuna, my mom doesn't know anything about the Vongola" he whispered into her ear.

"Alright, uh… Tsuna" she whispered back. Chrome then saw a plate with an omelet, a bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks be placed in front of her. She looked up and saw Tsuna's mom smiling at her.

"There you are sweety, now dig in, you look famished" she said with a warm smile.

"Thank you very much…" she replied. Chrome picked up the chopsticks in her hands and took a bit of the omelet and put it her mouth. She smiled at how tasty the omelet was. "This is delicious Ms. Sawada!" she said happily.

"Please just call me Nana, and thank you"

Chrome continued to eat her food with much delight, since it was something other than the junk food she had been eating for the last year. Once she was done, she stood up and help Tsuna's mom clear the table.

"Chrome you don't have to help me cleanup" said Tsuna's mom as she began washing dishes in the sink.

"Oh it's alright, it's the least I could do for you after the delicious meal" she replied, handing her dirty dishes for her to wash.

"Yo, Tsuna, you better hurry if you don't wanna be late for school" Reborn pointed out.

"Oh that's right, goodbye everyone, I'll see you after school Chrome" he said, grabbing a piece of toast and running to the door.

"Bye big brother!" Fuuta waved goodbye to Tsuna.

Tsuna opened the door and saw Kyoko and Haru standing there in front of him. Kyoko was wearing her normal Namimori school girl's uniform and Haru was dressed in a white t-shirt and beige shorts with light brown sneakers with tall white socks.

"Hi girls, why are you here?" Tsuna asked.

"I came to pick you up for school like I always do" said Kyoko.

"And my school has a day off today so I was wondering if I could play with Lambo and I-pin" said Haru.

"Haru, you have a day off? That's great! Haru, you think you could hang out with Chrome today? She's inside and she really needs someone to be with her" Tsuna asked.

"Wait, why is Chrome here?" asked Kyoko.

"Well we're pressed for time so I'll sum it up as best I can, you know those guys that Chrome lived with when we were in Kokuyo Land for her inheritance trial?" Kyoko and Haru nodded. "Well the main building collapsed on them and killed them while Chrome went to get food for them" Kyoko and Haru's eyes widened at what Tsuna had just said. "Chrome has been staying here since last night because she had nowhere else left to go and she's doing good so far but I still don't wanna leave her there because I think she might just hide in her room and cry, so do you think that you could take her shopping or something until I get back from school to take her the Amusement park afterwards?"

"Oh my gosh, poor chrome…" said Kyoko with tears appearing in her eyes.

"Don't worry Tsuna, I'll make sure that me and her have fun!" Haru said with a determined tone.

"Thank you so much Haru" Tsuna thanked her and then hugged her. "Now me and Kyoko really have to go so good luck with Chrome" he said before he grabbed Kyoko's hand almost dragged her to school with him.

"I'll be sure to make her happy!" she called out to him. Haru then faced the door and knocked. Fuuta opened up the door and smiled when he saw Haru.

"Hi Haru! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be going to school too?" he asked.

"Oh I have a day off school today so I thought that I would come play with I-pin and Lambo" she replied. She then knelt down to whisper to Fuuta. "I heard what happened with Chrome and I thought I'd take her out and make her feel better" she whispered to him.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense" he replied. "She's in the kitchen helping Momma clean-up" he pointed to the kitchen.

"Thanks Fuuta" Haru walked into the kitchen and walked up to Chrome and hugged her. "Chrome! It's been so long!"

"Haru! I haven't seen you in such a long time" Chrome replied turning around and hugging Haru back cheerfully.

"I know… look I just wanna say that I am so sorry you lost both of your friends" said Haru with pity in her eyes.

"That's fine, ya know at first it was hard getting over Ken and Chikusa's death but Tsuna and his family have made me feel a lot better about it and I'm gonna go with Tsuna to an amusement park when he gets back from school" she replied.

"That's so cool, hey why don't we hang out until then?" Haru suggested, taking Tsuna's advice.

"Really? You wouldn't mind it?"

"Of course not, Chrome your my friend and I really would like to take you shopping with me" she said taking Chrome's hands and looking her in the eye.

"Thank you so much Haru, Nana do you mind if I go shopping with Haru?"

"Of course not sweety, have a blast" she replied placing a plate on a stack of other clean plates.

"Chrome, can I come with you, please?" asked I-pin.

"If it's ok with Nana, can she come?" Chrome asked.

"Sure, I'll stay here with Fuuta, Lambo, Reborn and Bianchi" she replied.

"Yay!" I-pin cheered, jumping into Haru's arms.

"Oh, I have to grab my bag first, do you mind waiting for a minute?" asked Chrome.

"Of course not, I'll just wait here with I-pin" she replied smiling. Chrome smiled and ran upstairs.

"Thank you so much Haru, Chrome really needs someone to be with her right now" said Tsuna's mom, patting Haru on the shoulder.

"It's my pleasure, Tsuna told me what happened to those boys and I just wanna keep her happy" she replied with a happy smile. Chrome ran back downstairs and met up with Haru with her black bag in her hands.

"Ok, ready Haru"

" Bye girls, have fun!" she said as she, I-pin and Haru walked out the door.

Haru and I-pin took Chrome to the Namimori shopping district and they went to a bunch of stores, stores with cakes, makeup, and clothes. Chrome went to a Goth store and bought herself a chrome colored bracelet. After a few hours of shopping, the girls went to the movie theatre and watched a movie. All three of the girls laughed through the entire movie. Right now it was 2:30 and the girls were in the park eating ice cream.

"Haru, I just wanna say that I had a lot of fun today" Chrome stated, licking her ice cream.

"Well I'm glad you had fun Chrome, that was my intention" Haru replied. "Chrome, you're a really sweet, nice and cool girl that anyone would be lucky to hang out with"

"Me too!" I-pin cheered.

"Thanks for the kind words, they really mean a lot"

"Hey Chrome, what's in that bag of your anyway?" asked Haru.

"It's just a few mementos of my friends…" Chrome opened her bag and pulled out a set of fake animal teeth. "This used to belong to Ken" she said to her. She then put the teeth back in her bag and pulled out a yo-yo. "And this was Chikusa's. I really miss them a lot…" she said, a frown forming on her face.

"Now, now Chrome, don't get upset. That's what this day was about, making you feel better and tears aren't gonna help that. Just think about it this way, even though Ken and Chikusa aren't here in person, with those mementos you have they will always be here in spirit" Haru explained holding her hands. "Chrome, your one of the greatest friends a girl could ask for and I'm sure that they would say the same thing as well"

Chrome's frown quickly turned into a smile. "Thank you Haru, I needed to hear that" she said with a sincere voice.

"That's what friends are for" Haru looked up at the clock in the center of the park. "Oh it's 2:35, you better get home before Tsuna does, and remember to wear that dress and those shoes I picked out for you" she said, grabbing Chrome's hands and picked up I-pin and began walking back to the Sawada household.

Meanwhile with Tsuna…

"Gokudera I already told you, you can't come!" Tsuna yelled as he walked along the street to his house.

"But 10th, you might need protection!" Gokudera stated.

"Gokudera, you are not coming and that is an order" he yelled. "Anytime you go around Chrome you say something insensitive and she becomes depressed, which is what I'm trying to avoid"

Gokudera let out a slight whimper and sighed. "If that is what you wish 10th, then I will obey"

Tsuna smirked. He was getting a lot better at being the boss than when he first started. "Much better, why don't you go hang out with Yamamoto or Big Brother?"

"I'd rather boil my head in acid!" he muttered angrily. "I have homework to do, so goodbye 10th" Gokudera waved goodbye before running off to his house.

Tsuna waved goodbye back and continued to walk to his house. When he arrived he saw Chrome's boots in the doorway. "I guess Haru took Chrome home" he said to himself. He walked upstairs to his room and changed from his school uniform into his Brown Jacket, white t-shirt and blue jeans. He grabbed his wallet and then walked over to Chrome's room and knocked on the door.

"Chrome, are you in there?" he asked. After a few seconds, Chrome opened the door and Tsuna blushed when he saw what she was wearing. Chrome was dressed in a White sun dress that stretched down to her knees, similar to the one she would wear when talking to Mukuro, and a pair of white 3 inch opened toed heels with her hair down and had the bracelet she bought earlier. Tsuna's eyes were going up and down looking at Chrome's outfit. Chrome blushed when she saw the expression on his face.

"C-Chrome, you look… amazing!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Thank you, so do you" she replied with a smile.

"So, you ready for the Amusement park?" he asked.

"Sure Tsuna, aside from Kokuyo Land, I've never been to an amusement park so I'd really like to see one that isn't run down" she admitted.

"Well allow me to be your official guide once we get there" Tsuna then grabbed Chrome's hand and they walked downstairs. Bianchi, I-pin and Tsuna's mom were there watching them.

"Chrome, you look beautiful" Bianchi stated.

"I agree, you two have a good time now, be back before supper" Tsuna's mom added.

"Alright Mom, we'll be back soon" said Tsuna.

"Goodbye Nana" said Chrome.

And with that, both of them walked out the door and proceeded to the Amusement park. Along the way a few boys stared at Chrome, one even whistled at her and she blushed. Tsuna became slightly angered at the boys and pulled Chrome faster towards the Amusement park. They were almost there when they spotted Yamamoto's dad's sushi shop.

"Hey Chrome, do you want some sushi?" Tsuna offered.

"Uh, sure Tsuna…" She replied.

The two walked in and they saw Yamamoto serving Sushi to some customers. Yamamoto spotted them and walked over to them as they sat down on the stools right in front of the counter.

"Yo Tsuna, what's Chrome doing here?" Yamamoto asked with his happy-go-lucky attitude.

"She lives with me and the others now, I'm taking her to the amusement park after we're done here" he replied.

"Oh you mean like a date?" he asked. Tsuna and Chrome both blushed when they heard what he asked.

"Of course not!" Tsuna shouted. He then got off his stool and walked into the kitchen, dragging Yamamoto by the arm with him. There he explained the whole story to him about Ken and Chikusa.

"Oh…" Yamamoto's cheerful smile disappeared.

"Exactly, I'm taking her to the amusement park so she'll stay happy" Tsuna finished.

"Whatever, I still say it's a date" he said grinning.

"Just for that, you're not getting a tip" Tsuna bounced back. Yamamoto sulked and they both walked back out to the shop. After they finished their sushi, Tsuna and Chrome continued their walk to the amusement park. After a while, Tsuna and Chrome were at the front gate of the Amusement park. Tsuna paid for 2 dozen ride tickets and soon they were on their way to all the rides in the park. Starting with the Ferris wheel and ending with the rollercoaster. By the time all of their fun was done, all they had left was 2 tickets.

"Well I guess we can only go on one more ride Chrome" Tsuna stated.

Chrome scoped out the park and saw a ride they hadn't gone on yet. "What's that ride Tsuna?" she asked.

Tsuna looked at what Chrome was referring to and blushed deeply. "That's the… Tunnel of love" he replied nervously. "It's a ride that couples ride. A boat takes you into a dark tunnel and the couples usually… kiss in their"

"Are you ok Tsuna? Your looking a little warm…" said Chrome. This statement only made Tsuna blush more.

"I'm fine…" he stated. "Anyway Chrome if you wanna go on that ride we can if you want to"

"Um, ok…"

So Tsuna and Chrome gave the man their tickets and walked over to the boat. Tsuna got in first and help Chrome into it, only Chrome tripped and landed right in Tsuna's arms with her head on his chest.

"S-Sorry…" she said blushing.

"It's fine…" he replied.

Tsuna and Chrome sat down and the boat began to move. After they got in the tunnel, Chrome leaned closer to Tsuna. All the two could see in the tunnel was each other and some pink lights.

"It's so peaceful in her isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah it is, for the first time in a while I actually feel relaxed" Tsuna added. Tsuna then turned to Chrome and saw she was smiling. "Hey Chrome, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Tsuna, ask away" she replied.

"Fuuta did a ranking last night about the people that mean a lot to you and he said that Chikusa was 4, Ken was 3, Mukuro was 2 and I was 1, why is that?" Tsuna could see Chrome blushing crimson red.

"Well, I guess it's because you're such a great leader that I really respect and like you" Chrome turned bright red, regretting what she had just said.

"Y-You like me?" Tsuna asked Astounded.

"Well, yes… if you want me to leave I'll go when we get ba-" Chrome was cut off by a pair of lips pressed gently against hers, Tsuna's to be exact. Tsuna then pulled away from Chrome and looked her in the eye.

"Chrome are you crazy, I would never ask you to leave. I like you too, and even if I didn't you don't have anywhere else to go, plus… I'd miss you" he responded. The two of them looked at each other with a loving gaze before embracing in another kiss before the boat exited the tunnel. They stepped out of the boat and walked for the gate, where they met 2 familiar faces, ones that Chrome thought she would see ever again.

"KEN! CHIKUSA!" She yelled. Indeed, Ken and Chikusa were standing right in front of her, looking as good as ever.

"H-How is this possible!" Tsuna exclaimed, very confused.

"Well it could be that I had something to do with it…" said a voice behind them. Chrome turned around and saw Mukuro standing in front of her.

"MUKURO!" Chrome cheered happily. She then hugged Mukuro and began crying.

"Wait, Mukuro, I thought you were locked up somewhere with tight security?" Tsuna pointed out.

"Well I was, but I escaped" he stated.

"But, why did you let me believe Ken and Chikusa were dead?" Chrome asked, tears still rolling down her eyes.

"To get you to admit your feelings for the Vongola boss" he replied. "Chrome, I can see into your mind, there's nothing you can hide from me. So when I escaped, I ordered Ken and Chikusa to come get me and I left illusions in their place. Then when we got back, we saw that you were leaving to go get food. So I made a new illusion to make the building collapse on top of the fake Ken and Chikusa, making you believe that they were dead so that you would run to Vongola bosses house, the only place that would accept you. Eventually I knew Tsuna would take you out somewhere like a date and after that it was just a matter of time until you admitted your feelings for each other. I'm so sorry chrome for making you think that Ken and Chikusa were dead."

"It's fine Mukuro, I'm just glad you guys are all ok…" she said happily.

"Hey Chrome, do you wanna go back to Kokuyo land with them or do you wanna stay at my house?" Tsuna asked. Chrome looked up from Mukuro and Turned to Tsuna.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll go back to where I belong, with Ken, Chikusa and Mukuro" she replied.

"Well feel free to visit back anytime" said Tsuna, bringing her in for another hug.

"I will…" she said, hugging him back.

**/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\**

**Well that's it for this story, I hope you guys liked it. See ya next time, signed Digidestined Dude 15**


End file.
